Voltz World (Mearth)
The Voltz Wars Planet is an planet named Mearth (not to be confused with Merth) where the events of the Voltz Wars take place. It is comprised of 4 known continents in which each season of Voltz Wars has occurred on. These continents are separated by massive bodies of water which inhibits travel between them. The planet also has a single moon orbiting it. =Continents= The Season One Continent The unnamed continent in which Voltz Wars: Season One takes place; there were many factions living on it. During the massive nuclear war which started between these factions the continent was destroyed and many fled to the Faction Server. Although the continent is unnamed, there is a smaller land in it called Minetopia. Faction Server The oddly named dual-continent in which many factions from the Season One Continent fled to after its destruction. It is the most populated continent with massive numbers of civilized people in each of the many factions. War did not let up, however, and got more brutal with the addition of large scale armies. The events of Voltz Wars: Season Two happened on this continent. Minecraftia Although The Season One Continent and the Faction Server continent were close enough for many of the factions to travel between them, Minecraftia is located far away the other two continents. So far away in fact, only one faction (FnD) from the Faction Server actually made it there. Because of its distance from the other continents the small population of Minecraftia was unaffected by the quarrels of the first two Voltz Wars Seasons. However, civilized factions such as FMB and FnD who began colonizing the continent unleashed an arms race which ultimately led to Minecraftia's destruction by antimatter missiles. Voltz Wars: Season Three took place on this continent. Merth A continent very close to Minecraftia, it is connected by land but just far enough away to avoid being destroyed by the antimatter missiles which destroyed the latter continent. Merth has a large population of humans, dwarves, and elves which were forced to quickly chose sides as the warring factions of FnD, FMB, and Edd fled from Minecraftia. Merth is characteristically divided into Northern and Southern Merth. The divide is usually depicted to be the ravine of Marston Klemp, but Winterly Rock is sometimes considered part of Southern Merth. The civilizations of the Dwarves, Empire of Pork , Woodfolk, Krop, and Lords of the Sunny Shore are also located in southern Merth (though the Sunny Shore stetches into northern Merth), where as the civilizations of Elysium, Rapture, Endwalkers, the Great Port Cities, and Minymanar are located in Northern Merth. Voltz Wars: Season Four occurs on this continent. Minecraft Wars Continent It is revealed by FMB that Minecraft Wars (Voltz Wars: Season 5) occurs on Mearth, therefore the other seasons of Voltz Wars did happen on the same planet. It is unknown if the Minecraft Wars Continent exists in the same time period as the Season One through Four, as it is revealed that the continent was destroyed by nukes years ago. This can possibly mean the continent is one of the previous seasons' continents which were destroyed by nukes in the Voltz War. The continent this most likely is referring to is the Minecraftia-Merth dual continent from Seasons Three and Four. =Satellites= Space Stations Many of the inhabitants of the Voltz World have constructed space stations orbiting the planet. Most of these are now abandoned, but still drift in orbit. FMBS-9 The largest operational space station orbiting the Voltz World, FMBS-9 was constructed by FMB in season three. It is now operated by S.Commander Rilfom and houses many intergalactic beings. FMBS-9 currently creates and exports antimatter. The Moon The Moon is the only natural satellite of the Voltz World. Its origin is unknown, but It is comprised of moon turf, moon dirt and moon stone. There is also natural tin and copper ore. The Moon has very little atmosphere and gravity, however, there a many bases built by factions of the Voltz War on the moon. Similar to the space stations, most of these bases are now abandoned. There is a small civilization of alien villagers which live on the moon. One of these towns was destroyed by Finbarhawkes in season three, although the aliens are not hostile. There are a few dungeons located in craters on the moon, these are inhabited by alien versions of mobs on the Voltz Planet. MoonBase CaffCast Currently, C4ff is living on the surface of the Moon in a small station called MoonBase CaffCast. C4ff was sent up to start colonizing the Moon and create a backup base there by D_2the_avid. C4ff now lives there almost full time and trades with the local villager populous. Category:Location Category:Bases and outposts